uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 6
| image= | operator=Metroline | length= 6 miles (10 km) | time= 42-66 minutes | vehicle=Volvo B7TL/Plaxton President | pvr= Monday to Friday: 30VP Saturday: 26VP Sunday: 16VP | garage=Willesden | start=Willesden | end=Aldwych | via=Kensal Rise Edgware Road Oxford Circus Trafalgar Square | level=24-hour service | frequency=About every 6 minutes | night=24-hour service | day=24-hour service }} London Buses route 6 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Metroline. History The 6 is a short route, but a high daytime frequency contributes to a substantial requirement for up to 30 buses in service at any time. It used to run through to Hackney Wick via what is now route 26, being cut into two at Aldwych in the July 1992 Central London scheme — unusually with no overlap. This means the west end of the route now has no access to the City, although links from Hackney and Cambridge Heath to the West End are still covered to some degree by route 55. The main reason was to remove the sharing of the route between Willesden and Ash Grove garages, which were in different divisions of London Buses, in the run-up to privatisation. Kensal Rise and Hackney Wick had been the established terminals since 1942, when the route was cut back to Kensal Rise from Willesden (White Hart, now referred to as Church End), although before and after that change there had been some projections to Leyton Town Hall at certain times. However, Willesden garage journeys ran in service, and this practice continued after the route was split. Upon driver-only conversion of the route in March 2004, it was decided to run all journeys to the garage, to provide a more consistent service over this corridor. However, the residents of Staverton Road, along which the 6's garage journeys passed (along with buses on route 52 and 302) objected to the increase in buses, perhaps also noting that the new low floor buses were heavier and more likely to damage their houses. So the number of through journeys had to be limited to the previous level, with other journeys running out-of-service by a different route. The service has now been re-routed via Donnington Road and Pound Lane. Current route Route departing Willesden * Willesden Bus Garage * Pound Lane * Harlesden Road * Willesden General Hospital * Donnington Road * Chamberlayne Road * Kensal Rise Station * Chamberlayne Road * Banister Road * Kilburn Lane * Queens Park Station * Premier Corner * Salusbury Road * Canterbury Road * Carlton Vale * Kilburn Park Road * Maida Hill * Shirland Road * Formosa Street * Warwick Avenue * ' Warwick Avenue Station' * Clifton Gardens * Clifton Road * Edgware Road * ' [[Edgware Road tube station|Edgware Road (Circle/District/Hammersmith & City Lines) Station' (for Edgware Road (Bakerloo Line) Station)]] * Edgware Road * Marble Arch Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Oxford Circus Station * Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * The Haymarket * Cockspur Street * Trafalgar Square * Charing Cross * Strand * Charing Cross Station * Strand * Aldwych Route departing Aldwych * Aldwych * Strand * Charing Cross Station * Strand * Charing Cross * Trafalgar Square * Cockspur Street * Pall Mall * Waterloo Place * Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * Regent Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Marble Arch Station * Park Lane * Cumberland Gate * Marble Arch * Edgware Road * ' [[Edgware Road tube station|Edgware Road (Circle/District/Hammersmith & City Lines) Station' (for Edgware Road (Bakerloo Line) Station)]] * Edgware Road * Clifton Road * Clifton Gardens * ' Warwick Avenue Station' * Warwick Avenue * Formosa Street * Shirland Road * Kilburn Park Road * Carlton Vale * Canterbury Road * Queens Park Station * Kilburn Lane * Banister Road * Chamberlayne Road * Kensal Rise Station * Chamberlayne Road * Donnington Road * Willesden General Hospital * Harlesden Road * Pound Lane * Willesden Bus Garage See also * List of bus routes in London * Metroline External links * London Bus Routes * London Bus Routes Fotopic * Transport For London * Full Timetable (PDF) 006, London Buses route 006, London buses route 006, London buses route